Setelah Hujan
by Sun-T
Summary: "Jangan menangis, karena aku akan selalu menemanimu." akankah janji itu dapat selalu terjaga? New Drarry from me


Setelah Hujan

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship / Romance

**Warning : SLASH,****maybe**** OOC, ****Modifiate Canon.**

Fic ringan untuk pelepas rindu. Tak pernah ada perang ataupun Voldemort, minim konflik dan mungkin akan terjadi beberapa OOC mengingat saya sangat susah bikin karakter secanon2nya .

Happy Reading ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry Potter berlari menyusuri koridor batu, jubah hitamnya yang besar berkibar di belakangnya. Begitu sampai disebuah halaman mata hijaunya bergerak mencari seseorang dan tersenyum lebar saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia mendekati sebuah kerumunan di sudut taman, "Draco!" serunya pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah asik berbincang dengan teman-teman asramanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Draco itu langsung menoleh dan mengernyit heran, "What?" jawabnya, "Kenapa kau bisa berkeringat begitu, Harry?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Harry tertawa dengan napas tersengal, "Beri selamat padaku," katanya dengan nada senang.

Draco semakin bingung, dia berdiri dan mendekati pemuda itu, "Kenapa? Kau lolos detensi dari Profesor Snape?" tebaknya.

Harry berdecak, "bukan," jawabnya kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Draco lagi dengan bingung.

Harry berkacak pinggang dengan tersenyum bangga, "Sekarang aku adalah kapten Quidditch Gryffindor," jawabnya.

Draco terbelalak lalu memicingkan matanya, "Kau serius?" tanyanya dan tersenyum lebar saat Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "Selamat, Harry, kau pantas mendapatkannya," kata Draco sambil memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter adalah siswa Hogwarts yang telah duduk di tingkat ke enam. Keduanya adalah teman dekat yang berbeda asrama, Harry di Gryffindor dan Draco di Slytherin. Aneh memang kalau dilihat dari sejarahnya kedua asrama ini selalu berseteru, persahabatan mereka mematahkan mitos itu.

Orang tua Harry, James Potter, adalah sahabat dekat Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco, mereka sama-sama bekerja sebagai pejabat di kementrian. James Potter adalah kepala divisi auror yang sangat disegani di dunia sihir, dan Lucius Malfoy yang memegang jabatan sebagai kepala divisi Hubungan Sihir Internasional merupakan bangsawan besar pewaris tahta Malfoy. Tak ada yang tak menundukkan kepala jika bertemu kedua orang itu, kecuali Dumbledore tentunya, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang menjadi penyihir nomer satu di dunianya.

Kedekatan kedua orang tua mereka otomatis membuat kedua anak tunggal mereka juga menjadi dekat, apalagi Narcissa Malfoy yang telah menganggap Harry sebagai anaknya sendiri semenjak kematian Lily Evans, ibu Harry, saat melahirkan pemuda itu.

"Mau kita rayakan hal ini?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu, besok aku, Ron dan Hermione akan ke Hogsmeade, kau ikut ya?" katanya.

Draco sedikit bimbang, sejak dulu dia selalu merasa kesal kalau Harry tengah bersama dua teman dekatnya di Gryffindor itu, ada rasa cemburu yang tak beralasan mengingat mereka selalu berdua sejak kecil. Tapi Draco selalu tak mampu membuat pemuda itu kecewa, "Baiklah, tapi aku juga mengajak Theo dan Blaise ya?" jawabnya menyebut dua sahabatnya di Slytherin.

"Oke, kita berangkat bersama ya, kau jangan meninggalkan aku," kata Harry sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Temanmu itu selalu penuh semangat, Draco," kata Blaise yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya bersama Theo.

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Itu salah satu kelebihan yang dimilikinya," jawabnya.

"Kelebihan energi maksudmu?" timpal Theo yang disambut tawa renyah keduanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Beri selamat untuk kapten Quidditch kita!" seru Ron sambil mengangkat gelas butterbeer-nya dan disambut sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya yang tengah berkumpul di kedai madam Rosmerta itu.

Seorang gadis manis berambut merah mendekati Harry dan memberikan satu ciuman dipipinya, "Selamat ya," katanya pelan sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Ruangan itu kembali riuh oleh sorakan, semua orangtahu ada hubungan khusus antara Harry dengan Ginny Weasley, adik dari sahabat Harry sendiri, Ron Weasley. Mereka menjadi dekat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan hal inilah salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Draco malas berada diantara para Gryffindor. Keposesifannya pada Harry membuatnya hampir tak bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain disisi pemuda itu. Draco menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, tapi sebisa mungkin dia mencoba untuk tak memperkeruh keadaan, dia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Harry rusak hanya karena keinginannya memiliki Harry untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mulai bosan, apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Blaise pada Draco.

Draco memandang Harry yang tampak begitu gembira siang ini, dia tak mau rasa tak enak hatinya akan merusak mood pemuda itu, "Baiklah," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Pelan dia menghampiri Harry dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Draco?" kata Harry dengan senyum lebarnya.

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan pergi bersama Blaise dan Theo," sampainya.

Senyum dibibir Harry langsung menghilang, "Kenapa? Kau tak ingin menemaniku merayakan ini?" tanya Harry dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Draco menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, kau rayakan saja dulu dengan teman-temanmu, aku akan menemanimu nanti setelah makan malam, oke?" hiburnya.

Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Harry, "Baiklah, tepi danau seperti biasanya?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk lalu menjauh dari tempat itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Pansy Parkinson, salah satu teman dekat Draco di Slytherin.

Draco sedikit tersentak, "Huh? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Pansy tertawa, "Kau dari tadi terus melamun, Draco, apa wajah ayam panggang di depanmu itu begitu menarik sampai kau tak melepaskan matamu darinya?" goda gadis berambut hitam itu yang disambut tawa Blaise dan Theo.

Draco berdecak, "Jangan mengolokku, Pans, aku tak melamun," bantahnya kesal. Dia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya diatas piring lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Parkinson," jawab Draco ketus sambil berlalu.

Pansy terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu kalau sedang kesal, "Harry bertingkah lagi hari ini?" tebaknya pada Blaise dan Theo.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, "Gadis Weasley itu membuatnya berang, sepertinya," jawab Theo sambil menyuapkan sepotong wortel ke mulutnya.

Pansy mengangguk mengerti, ketiga orang itu tahu bagaimana perasaan Draco tanpa perlu pemuda angkuh yang disegani semua anak di Hogwarts itu mengatakannya pada mereka. Pangeran es itu telah meletakkan hatinya pada Harry.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kilau kelabu itu memandang bentuk bulan yang memantul di permukaan danau. Hembusan angin yang bertiup membentuk sebuah riak besar yang memecah bentuk apapun yang terpantul di kaca bening itu. Ada rasa sepi menyusup di dadanya, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Harry seperti dulu saat mereka biasa melakukan semuanya berdua. Dia rindu saat-saat dimana Harry selalu bergantung padanya, membagi semua yang dimiliki dengannya.

Masih terekam jelas di kepala Draco saat dulu Harry menangis dalam tidurnya, saat mereka berumur lima tahun. Malam dimana Harry harus menginap di Malfoy manor karena ayahnya sedang bertugas ke luar negeri. Malam itu Draco terjaga saat mendengar suara isak disampingnya, dia melihat Harry meringkuk sambil meneteskan air mata. _Dengan pelan disentuhnya tubuh kecil itu, "Harry, kau kenapa?" tanyanya._

_Perlahan mata Harry terbuka, "Aku mimpi bertemu, Mum, aku rindu," jawabnya lirih._

_Diusapnya air mata itu dengan lembut, "Jangan menangis, ibumu pasti akan selalu berada di dekatmu, bukankah itu yang selalu Mum bilang?" hiburnya._

"_Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya," kata Harry lagi masih dengan terisak._

_Draco kecil mengusap rambut Harry, "Kan ada aku, kau kan bisa melihatku?" hiburnya lagi, "Jangan menangis, karena aku akan selalu menemanimu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Draco mengangguk, "Aku berjanji," katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Harry hingga pagi._

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Harry," bisiknya mengakhiri lamunannya sendiri.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Harry yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Draco.

Draco tak menoleh, tatapannya tetap lurus ke tengah danau, "Dengan gurita raksasa," jawabnya enteng dan tertawa saat Harry memukul lengannya.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa," kata Harry sambil meletakkan kantong kertas berwarna coklat di depan Draco.

Draco membuka bungkus itu dengan penasaran, "Butterbeer?" tanyanya tak percaya saat bungkus itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ada juga beberapa sandwich tuna kesukaannya dan apel hijau.

Harry tertawa, "Yup," jawabnya sambil membuka satu botol butterbeer untuknya dan membuka satu lagi untuk Draco, "Kita sudah lama tidak minum berdua," katanya.

"Harusnya kau bawa firewhiskey," olok Draco.

"Dan membuat kita berdua mendapatkan detensi dari ayah baptismu yang tak punya tenggang rasa itu?" kata Harry sambil menyebutkan julukan konyol yang diberikannya untuk Severus Snape, guru ramuan yang terkenal dingin dan ketat itu.

Draco terbahak, "Akan kuadukan itu pada Sev," ancamnya.

"No!" teriak Harry sambil mendorong bahu Draco, "Jangan sampai dia menyuruhku menggosok pantat kualinya yang hitam itu lagi, tidak, aku tak mau," katanya sambil bergidik seram.

Draco terus tertawa, dia selalu mudah tertawa jika sedang bersama Harry, seakan tak ada lagi yang mampu membuatnya sepi dan bersedih. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil satu tuna sandwich dari kantong kertas dan meneliti tumpukan roti sayur itu, "Kau tak mencoba membalasku dengan bubuk cabai kan?" tuduhnya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa, "Aku tak akan lupa itu, Draco. Aku masih ingat waktu kita kecil kau pernah memasukkan bubuk cabai ke dalam sandwichku dan membuat perutku sakit, setelah itu Severus memaksaku meminum ramuan menjijikkannya, uugh," gerutu Harry.

"Mana aku tahu kalau itu bubuk cabai? Aku pikir itu garam," elak Draco.

"Kau itu pintar, harusnya kau tahu mana yang garam dan mana yang bubuk cabai," bantah Harry tetap menyalahkan Draco.

"Saat itu kita masih kecil, Harry, aku belum bisa membedakannya," kata Draco tertawa sambil tetap bersikeras.

"Jangan bawa-bawa umur, tetap saja aneh kalau kau tak tahu, Draco," paksa Harry lagi.

Draco terbahak, "Kau juga pernah memasukkan katak hidup kedalam tas ku, Harry, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa," balas Draco.

Harry kembali tertawa keras, "Aku tak tahu kalau katak itu bersembunyi didalam tasmu, katak pintar itu tahu tempat persembunyian yang benar," oloknya.

Draco memukul pelan kepala Harry, "Gara-gara itu Mum menghukumku tidak boleh makan puding selama seminggu," gerutunya.

Setelah itu ditepi danau yang tadinya sunyi senyap terdengar gelak tawa dari bibir dua pemuda yang telah bersama hampir seumur hidup mereka. Canda tawa terlontar, kenang-kenangan masa kecil kembali dikuak sebagai bukti betapa mereka juga merindukan masa-masa itu.

Tiupan angin menyibak rambut depan Harry, terlihat luka yang bentuknya seperti sambaran petir, perlahan tawa menghilang dari bibir Draco. Pelan dia mengusap luka itu, membuat Harry ikut terdiam bersamanya, "Tapi aku tetap menyesali kejadian itu, Harry, kejadian saat Dad dan Uncle James meninggalkan kita berdua di Godric's Hollow," kata Draco sambil menatap lurus kilau emerald Harry yang begitu disukainya, "Aku menyesal telah membuatmu terjatuh dari sapu terbang, maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Harry terpaku oleh tatapan mata Draco yang begitu lembut, ada debar aneh didadanya, pelan dia tertawa, "Bukan salahmu, Draco, aku juga keras kepala, seharusnya aku tak bermain dengan sapu terbang Dad," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sinar kelabu di mata pemuda disampingnya itu. Ada rasa nyaman saat jemari Draco menyentuh keningnya.

"Tetap saja aku salah, Dad sudah mengingatkanku untuk menjagamu tapi aku malah membiarkanmu bermain sapu terbang milik uncle James," kata Draco lirih.

"Kau cuma lebih tua satu bulan dariku, Draco," kata Harry mengingatkan, dia tak suka kalau Draco selalu merasa sok tua didepannya dan Draco hanya tertawa. "Aku ingat, kau untuk pertama kalinya menangis saat itu, saat kau melihat darah mengucur dari kepalaku," kata Harry.

"Tentu, aku begitu takut saat itu, apalagi setelah itu kau pingsan dan tak juga sadarkan diri. Untung Sirius tak sengaja mengunjungi kita jadi dia bisa segera menolongmu," kata Draco lagi, masih jelas teringat rasa takutnya saat itu, rasa takut jika dia akan kehilangan Harry.

"Kau terus menungguiku di St. Mungo, bahkan kau melawan uncle Luce saat akan mengajakmu pulang," kenang Harry lagi. Dia ingat bagaimana Draco bersikeras untuk bisa selalu menjaganya dan akhirnya uncle Lucius mengijinkannya setelah dibujuk ayahnya kalau dia dan Sirius akan mengawasi mereka.

Harry dan Draco terus saling memandang, setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. Draco mengacak rambut hitam Harry, "Kau memang ceroboh dan keras kepala," katanya. Dadanya menghangat melihat senyum dan tawa Harry.

Tapi kesenangan mereka tak bertahan lama, "Harry, ternyata kau disini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," seru suara dibelakang mereka.

Sontak Harry dan Draco menoleh dan dada Draco mendadak dingin melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Gin," sapa Harry pada Ginny yang langsung mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya, dia tersenyum saat gadis itu memeluk lengannya.

Ingin rasanya Draco memaki gadis itu, tapi senyum Harry menahannya. Dengan menekan rasa kesal pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

Draco memandang junior perempuan Harry di Gryffindor itu yang juga tengah menatapnya, entah kenapa Draco merasa kalau gadis itu tak suka melihatnya mendekati Harry. "Aku kembali ke asrama saja," jawabnya sambil berjalan.

"Draco… makanannya masih banyak, siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini?" teriak Harry karena Draco semakin menjauh.

Draco tak menjawab, karena kalau dia kembali menoleh kebelakang dia takut kalau dia akan mengutuk gadis yang duduk disamping Harry. Tapi dia juga pada akhirnya tak menyadari kalau ada sorot kecewa dari emerald itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dugaan Draco sepertinya benar, Ginny Weasley memang tak suka melihatnya bersama Harry, selalu ada saja tingkah gadis itu jika mereka sedang berdua, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya berang dan membuatnya semakin malas mendekati Harry.

Hampir dua minggu ini dia terus berusaha menjauhi kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu, memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia juga tak suka jika kekesalannya pada kekasih sahabatnya itu akan berujung keributan dan akan membuat Harry sedih. Tapi hal ini begitu menyiksa, dia rindu melihat emerald itu, rindu mendengar canda tawanya yang mampu membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Draco," panggil suara yang baru saja dilamunkannya itu.

Draco berhenti dan menoleh, "Hei," jawabnya saat melihat Harry menghampirinya.

"Mau menemani aku tidur siang di tepi danau?" tanyanya.

Pewaris Malfoy itu tertawa pelan, "Kau tak punya kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna?" jawabnya.

Harry berdecak, "Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang berdua," paksanya.

Draco tersenyum miris, "Sekarang kau sudah punya orang lain yang bisa selalu berada disisimu kan?" jawabnya memaksakan diri bercanda, tapi dia bisa melihat kalau Harry tak tertawa menanggapi kata-katanya bahkan Draco melihat kejanggalan di sorot mata itu.

"Draco," panggil Pansy yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya?" jawab Draco.

Gadis manis berambut hitam itu melemparkan satu senyum pada Harry dan menyapanya sebentar, "Kau bisa temani aku ke perpustakaan? Ada buku yang harus aku cari, tapi… itupun kalau aku tak mengganggu waktumu bersama Harry," tanyanya.

Draco melihat tatapan emerald itu seakan memintanya untuk tinggal, dan hampir saja Draco menolak Pansy kalau Ginny tak segera datang dengan gaya -yang menurut mata Draco- begitu menyebalkan.

"Harry, kau disini rupanya? Ayo kembali ke asrama, Ron dan Hermione mencarimu sejak tadi," kata gadis itu sambil memeluk lengan Harry tanpa peduli apakah Harry ada keperluan lain atau tidak.

Draco sekali lagi harus menahan amarahnya, dengan menghela napas panjang dia menyentuh lengan Pansy, "Ayo, aku akan menemanimu," jawabnya sambil berlalu dan tak melihat lagi ke arah Harry.

Pansy sedikit merasa tak enak, "Sorry, Harry," katanya meminta maaf karena dia tahu permasalahan apa yang sedang mengganjal di dalam hati Draco, sahabatnya. Dia melihat Ginny memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka, lalu gadis itu menyusul langkah Draco yang telah menjauh.

Harry memandang dua Slytherin itu menjauh dengan perasaan kecewa yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Dia tahu kalau Draco tengah menjauhinya, dia tahu kalau semenjak dia bersama dengan Ginny tak ada lagi waktu luang yang bisa mereka nikmati dengan bebas. Ginny selalu mengikutinya, seakan tak ingin membiarkan Harry bersama orang lain. Harry tak bisa marah, karena dia memang menyayangi Ginny. Sejak dia bersahabat dengan Ron pada awal masuk Hogwarts dan dikenalkan dengan keluarga Weasley Ginny sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri olehnya, dan entah bagaimana dia tak bisa menolak saat gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya, dia tak ingin menyakiti Ginny dan Ron.

"Aku tak suka kalau kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak-anak Slytherin," kata Ginny setengah merajuk.

Harry tercekat, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Mereka itu terkenal licik, Harry, masa kau tak tahu?" jawabnya.

Ada rasa panas menggelegak dalam dada Harry, dia tak suka ada yang bicara seperti itu tentang anak-anak Slytherin, karena ada Draco disana, "Yang mana yang menurutmu paling licik, Gin?" tanyanya menahan geram.

Ginny tak merasa kalau Harry tengah kesal, "Tentu saja semua, lambang asrama mereka pasti juga melambangkan sifat mereka," jawabnya santai.

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Draco, karena aku jauh mengenal dia lebih dari siapapun," jawab Harry tegang yang langsung membuat Ginny terdiam saat melihat raut wajah Harry yang tampak tersinggung.

"Kau marah?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengambil simpati Harry dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Jangan bicara sesuatu tentang Draco, karena kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," jawab Harry sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ginny memucat, dengan cepat dia menyusul Harry dan mulai merayunya dengan permintaan maaf yang terpaksa.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Lapangan Quidditch tampak ramai oleh anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin, mereka menghabiskan waktu luang disiang hari ini untuk bertanding santai, Harry menyebut ini sebagai permainan persahabatan. Tak ada skor yang harus dicari, mereka hanya terbang sambil memukul Bludger dan mencari snitch.

Draco tak ingin ambil bagian dalam timnya, dia memilih untuk mengawasi saja dari bangku penonton. Moodnya yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini membuatnya malas melakukan apapun.

"Draco, apa tak sebaiknya kau katakan pada Harry bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Pansy.

Draco tak terkejut mendengar hal itu, dia tahu kalau ketiga temannya, termasuk Blaise dan Theo, adalah orang-orang yang memiliki naluri tajam. Draco mendengus, "Dan membuatnya jijik padaku?" jawabnya dingin.

Pansy menyentuh lengan pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran es itu, "Kenapa begitu? Aku rasa Harry tak sepicik itu, dia juga pasti sangat menyayangimu," hiburnya.

Draco memandang mata hitam gadis itu, "Rasa sayang yang kami miliki berbeda, Pans," katanya lagi, lalu kilau kelabu itu kembali memandang ke atas, memperhatikan Harry yang terbang dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau tak akan tahu kalau kau tak mencoba untuk jujur padanya," kata Pansy mencoba untuk meyakinkan Draco, karena dia tak suka melihat pemuda itu lesu seperti akhir-akhir ini, apalagi setelah dia mencoba untuk menjauhi Harry, sahabat terdekatnya, orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Gadis itu memeluk lengan Draco dengan lembut seakan ingin memberikan kekuatan pada sahabat yang dulu sempat dicintainya itu. Ya, dulu dia pernah mencintai Draco, siapa yang tak jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan dengan segala kesempurnaannya ini? Tapi melihat kalau seluruh ruang hati Draco hanya terisi oleh Harry diapun memilih mundur dan memberikan rasa sayangnya sebagai sahabat.

Draco akhirnya tersenyum, dia menepuk lembut tangan pansy yang melingkar di lengannya. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis ini padanya, dan dia menghargai Pansy yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk menerima perasaannya.

Mereka tak menyadari kalau dari ketinggian diatas mereka sepasang mata hijau memandang dengan menahan rasa perih pada dadanya. Harry tahu kedekatan Draco dengan Pansy, tapi tetap saja ada rasa iri dan cemburu melihat ada orang lain berada disisi pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Tapi dia tak punya hak untuk marah, mereka bersahabat, sama halnya seperti dia dan Hermione.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Draco pun mendongakkan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat emerald Harry menatap lurus padanya. Ada ekspresi yang tak terbaca oleh Draco karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh, yang pasti Draco bisa melihat kalau kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu tengah bersedih, tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mata kelabunya terbelalak saat dia melihat sebuah Bludger melaju kencang kearah Harry, tak ada yang menyadari itu termasuk Harry sendiri. Tak ingin pemuda itu terluka Draco pun berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat, dia ingin merapalkan satu mantra yang bisa menghambat laju atau membelokkan bludger itu agar tak menghantam Harry, tapi terlambat, bola besi itu terlanjur menabrak keras punggung Harry dan membuat pemuda itu terlontar dari sapunya dan meluncur keras menghantam tanah.

Rasa takut itu kembali datang dan membuat tubuh Draco bergetar hebat, sekali lagi dia tak mampu menyelamatkan Harry. Kakinya melemas, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak dan menghampiri tubuh pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu seperti semua anak yang menjerit histeris dan mengerumuni tubuh Harry.

Draco melihat beberapa guru datang, diantaranya ada Severus Snape, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah beberapa guru membawa Harry ke Hospital Wing.

Semua anak bingung harus menjawab apa karena mereka sendiri tak melihat apa yang membuat Harry terjatuh.

"Dia membuat Harry terjatuh dengan tongkat sihirnya!" teriak Ginny marah sambil menunjuk kepada Draco yang masih mematung dengan tongkat sihir berada dalam genggamannya.

Pansy terkejut mendengar tuduhan itu karena dia melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, "Jangan menuduhnya, Weasley, Draco tak bermaksud membuat Harry terjatuh," belanya keras.

"Kau bohong, aku melihatnya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry!" teriak gadis berambut merah itu lagi sambil menangis.

"Kau…"

"Ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah, Malfoy," kata Severus memotong kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Pansy.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ruangan itu begitu hening, Draco tak mencoba membela diri dihadapan Dumbledore, Severus, James Potter dan ayahnya yang langsung datang begitu mendapat kabar kalau Harry terluka. Dia masih begitu shock melihat Harry yangterjatuh dari sapunya tadi, otaknya benar-benar kosong. Andai semua tahu betapa menyesalnya dia tak bisa menyelamatkan pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, lalu apa artinya dia selalu berada disamping Harry selama ini? Tak ada artinya kalau hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu terluka.

"Kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kami, Draco?" tanya Dumbledore sabar.

Draco tetap menunduk sambil berdiri, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Baginya jika Harry terluka maka semua itu adalah salahnya, jadi percuma jika dia ingin membela diri.

"Draco, kau…"

Kata-kata Lucius terhenti saat James menyentuh lengannya, dia melihat kepala divisi auror itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia tak ingin Lucius memarahi atau menghukum Draco, "Kembalilah ke asramamu, Son," kata James sambil menepuk punggung Draco pelan, "Aku mempercayaimu dengan sepenuh hati, kau tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, apalagi pada Harry," katanya sambil mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu dengan penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

"Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu, Luce," kata James setelah Draco pergi.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" tanya pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

James memandang sahabat dekatnya itu dan Severus, "Kalian ingat saat Harry terluka dulu? Kalian ingat bagaimana Draco terus menangis dan berada disisinya sampai Harry sembuh?" tanyanya.

Severus menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Lucius Malfoy hanya diam.

"Draco begitu menyayangi Harry, dia tak mungkin membiarkan atau membuat Harry terluka lagi. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini, alasan dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada anakku," kata James tenang.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membuka pintu dibelakang mereka, "Tak baik menguping seperti itu, Miss Parkinson," katanya lembut.

Pansy masuk dengan gugup, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menguping," katanya.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi dan tersenyum saat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Koridor kastil menuju Hospital Wing begitu gelap, tapi Draco terus melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sudah tiga hari ini dia terus mengunjungi Harry dengan menyelinap saat tengah malam, dia tak ingin terlihat apalagi jika ada anak-anak Gryffindor di dekat pemuda itu. Saat ini semua orang menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kecelakaan itu walau kepala sekolah telah mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada semua murid dan guru, hanya anak-anak Slytherin yang mempercayainya tentu saja.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu rumah sakit sekolah itu, mendekati tubuh Harry yang masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Dipandangnya wajah pucat itu, mata emeraldnya terpejam rapat. Dengan lembut jemarinya menyibak poni Harry yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, diusapnya luka seperti sambaran petir di kening harry dengan hati-hati seakan takut membangunkan pemuda itu. Rasa rindu itu semakin menyeruak, dia merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Harry, tapi kini dikala Harry harus terluka lagi didepan matanya dia semakin tak berani mendekati pemuda ini, dia tak ingin melihat Harry terluka lagi dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan lembut diciumnya kening Harry, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tak melihat emerald yang begitu dipujanya itu terbuka dan memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan penuh rindu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan semua orang tak pernah melihat Draco ataupun Harry saling berdekatan lagi, persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka seakan telah terhapus dari ingatan semua murid. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya yang dipenuhi rasa sepi dan terluka. Harry terluka karena Draco terang-terangan menjauhinya, tak menyapanya ataupun memandangnya. Draco terluka karena dia takut melukai Harry walau bukan dengan tangannya, dia takut tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tak ada yang tahu jika keduanya memiliki luka yang sama besarnya, sama dalamnya. Mereka hanya mampu memandang punggung masing-masing dengan diam.

Liburan akhir semester sudah di depan mata, Harry melamun ditengah keributan para sahabatnya yang merencanakan kegiatan selama mereka diluar Hogwarts. Biasanya dia dan Draco juga sudah ribut merencanakan ini dan itu selama liburan, ke Manor, ke Godric's Hollow, atau kemanapun berdua.

"Harry, kau akan ke The Burrow kan?" tanya Ginny.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, "Entahlah," jawabnya lesu.

Ginny berdecak, "Kau kenapa sih? Harusnya kau menjawab 'Ya', kalau tidak kau akan menghabiskan liburan kemana lagi?"

"Gin…" kata Ron mengingatkan adiknya yang mulai bicara melewati batas itu.

Harry tak menjawab, entah kenapa dia mulai kesal pada gadis itu, apalagi semua mengatakan kalau Ginny lah yang menyebarkan pada semua orang kalau Draco yang membuatnya terluka. Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya jika Draco tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dia yang tahu bagaimana Draco, bukan orang lain.

Dia ingat bagaimana Ginny ribut karena dia membela Draco, gadis itu terus mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentang sahabatnya walau Ron dan Hermione telah memperingatkan junior mereka itu kalau itu hanya akan melukai perasaan Harry, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak peduli, dia terus memaki Draco dan membuat panas dada Harry.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus menghabiskan liburan bersama kami, Harry, kau tak ingin membuatku kesepian kan?" rayunya.

Ron dan Hermione saling pandang, mereka juga mulai kesal dengan sikap Ginny yang egois itu.

"Aku tak tahu, Gin, akan kupikirkan lagi," jawab Harry malas.

Ginny menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan datang ke rumah ular itu, Harry, dia selalu membawa sial untukmu," katanya.

Ron dan hermione terperangah, mereka tak percaya kalau gadis yang awalnya pendiam itu tega mengatakan itu pada Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry marah, "Siapa yang kau maksud pembawa sial?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah memerah.

Ginny tetap tak mau mengalah, "Tentu saja Malfoy, siapa lagi? Siapa yang membuatmu terluka kalau bukan dia? Dia itu membencimu, Harry, dia benci padamu karena kau lebih memilihku daripada persahabatan bodoh kalian!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ginny, stop it," bentak Ron dan memandang ngeri kebelakang keduanya.

Harry dan Ginny sontak melihat kearah yang dilihat Ron, dada Harry berdetak kencang saat dia melihat Draco telah berdiri di dekat mereka, "Draco," katanya dengan tercekat melihat amarah yang begitu besar muncul dalam kilau kelabunya.

Draco tak menjawab, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menyesal karena tak sengaja lewat jalan itu dan mendengar obrolan mereka.

Rasa takut kali ini begitu nyata dirasakan Harry, rasa takut jika hubungannya dengan Draco akan benar-benar berakhir, dia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ginny pemuda berambut hitam itu berlari mengejar Draco, dia melihat pemuda itu tadi berjalan kearah danau. Dengan kencang dia mengayunkan kakinya.

**.**

**.**

"Draco…" panggil Harry tersengal saat dia telah menemukan Draco di tepi danau, tempat kesayangan mereka.

Draco tak menjawab, dia tetap menatap lurus ketengah danau, menikmati bayangan awan mendung yang menggelayut tebal di langit. Gemuruh halilintar mulai menyapa telinga mereka.

"Draco, aku…" Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia mendekati pemuda yangberdiri di tepi danau itu.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, Draco pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya, "Ya, dia benar," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Harry.

Harry tercekat, dadanya berdebar kencang melihat sorot mata yang begitu dirindukannya itu. Kilau kelabu Draco memandangnya dengan lembut dan hangat, tak ada amarah lagi disana.

"Dia benar, Harry, aku marah padamu, karena kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku," katanya lirih yang membuat lutut Harry melemas. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena sekali lagi aku tak bisa menjagamu, tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku," lanjutnya pelan diantara butiran hujan yang mulai turun membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Draco…" bisik Harry lirih, ada rasa bahagia menyelinap dalam hatinya yang beberapa hari ini membeku.

"Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan karena kau telah menentukan pilihanmu kan?" tanya Draco miris. "Kembalilah padanya, kali ini aku akan benar-benar merelakanmu," bisik Draco lagi, lalu perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu, mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh tetesan hujan yang semakin deras, mengusap bibir merahnya yang bergetar entah karena dingin atau gugup. Dengan memberanikan diri dia mencium bibir Harry, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Draco tak peduli jika setelah ini Harry akan membencinya atau bahkan meninggalkannya, saat ini dia hanya ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Dada Harry terasa sesak, ciuman ini begitu berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman yang telah diberikannya pada Ginny. Ciuman Draco terasa begitu lembut dan tak menuntut, ciuman ini hanya ingin memberi, tidak memaksa ataupun meminta, Draco hanya ingin memberikan seluruh hatinya padanya.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari Harry dan tersenyum, "Hanya kau yang berharga dalam hidupku, Harry, hanya kau," bisiknya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung sendiri dibawah siraman hujan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut kami, Son?" tanya Narcissa pada putranya yang tengah melamun di kamarnya.

"No, Mum, pergilah, aku sedang malas bepergian," jawab Draco sambil terus menatap halaman manornya yang luas dan indah.

Narcissa memandang suaminya dan menghela napas panjang saat dia melihat mata Lucius seakan berkata, 'Jangan memaksanya'. "Baiklah, beri kabar pada kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," kata wanita setengah baya yang masih cantik itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Draco.

Setelah yakin orang tuanya telah pergi Draco pun turun ke ruang tengah. Dia membuka-buka sebuah buku untuk mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Harry. Sejak hujan itu dia tak mencoba berhubungan dengannya lagi, bahkan saat waktu libur tiba dia tak berpamitan pada Harry, dia memilih duduk di kompartemen yang berbeda bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya. Draco merasa semuanya sudah jelas dan sudah selesai, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Semua berakhir dengan meninggalkan lubang hitam besar di dadanya.

Dia berdecak mendengar pintu Manornya terketuk, "Dobby!" teriaknya pada peri rumah.

Suara pop keras menjadi tanda kalau peri rumah itu muncul di dekatnya, "Master Draco Malfoy memanggil Dobby, Sir?" sapa peri itu hormat dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang datang, kau lihat siapa dan usir jika itu orang asing," perintah Draco tanpa melepaskan matanya dari buku.

Sekali lagi peri rumah itu membungkuk, "Baik, Sir," katanya sambil menghilang dengan suara pop yang sama seperti saat dia datang tadi.

Beberapa menit tak ada suara hingga Draco mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya, "Siapa yang datang, Dobby?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku," jawab seseorang yang mampu membuat Draco terlonjak, "Harry," katanya tak percaya.

Harry tertawa renyah, "Kenapa? Terkejut?" tanyanya, "Kalau begitu… Surprise…!" goda pemuda itu dengan tawa yang dirindukan Draco.

Draco tak bisa bicara, kehadiran Harry disini membuat lubang yang menganga di dadanya tertutup perlahan, terasa begitu hangat dan penuh dengan perasaan kembali.

Pelan Harry mendekati Draco, "Kau membuatku demam setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin, bodoh," makinya pelan sambil menggengam satu tangan Draco.

Draco akhirnya tertawa pelan, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Harry, "Aku juga sempat sedikit flu," jawabnya sambil menarik Harry lebih merapat padanya dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Matanya memandang emerald Harry yang bersinar hangat, "Kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco, pelan dia mencium bibir tipis yang sempat membuatnya mabuk beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencecap rasa yang tak pernah lepas dari otaknya semenjak Draco menciumnya dibawah hujan, "Untuk menentukan pilihan terakhirku," jawabnya lirih di telinga Draco setelah memeluk bahu pemuda itu dengan erat.

Draco tersenyum, tawa renyah terdengar dari bibirnya disaat dia menyusupkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Harry, "Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Karena aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, Draco, kehilangan harta berharga yang telah aku miliki seumur hidupku," jawabnya. Lalu keduanya tersenyum, tak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan, karena sejak awal mereka telah memilih apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Selalu ada pelangi setelah turun hujan kan?" goda Harry yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama. "Baiklah, sekarang ambil sapumu, kita terbang mengelilingi Manor," tantang pemuda berkacamata itu.

Draco mengeluh keras, "Oh no, Harry… kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung setiap kali kau terbang dengan sapumu."

Harry tertawa, "Ayolah, yang menang berhak meminta apapun dari yang kalah," tantang Harry lagi.

Draco ikut tertawa, "Tawaran yang menggiurkan," jawabnya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Baik, tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan jatuh kali ini," olok pemuda berambut pirang itu yang membuat wajah Harry langsungterlihat sedikit cemberut, "Itu kan hanya kecelakaan kecil, bukan salahku," gerutu Harry yang membuat Draco terbahak sambil mengacak rambut pemuda itu lalu menyeretnya menuju halaman.

Matahari bersinar begitu hangat pagi ini, tak ada mendung ataupun hujan seperti yang tampak beberapa hari lalu. Sinarnya seakan semakin terang seiring tawa yang terdengar dari bibir-bibir mereka. Senyum Harry semakin lebar saat telinganya sayup seperti mendengar bisikan Draco diwaktu mereka kecil dulu, _"Jangan menangis, karena aku akan selalu menemanimu."_

**END**

**A/N.**

**Ini bisa juga disebut sebagai fic penebus dosa #plak. Ada satu fic yang belum aku publish karena ini masih ramadhan, ga enak aja kalo nekat kan (keliatan banget itu fic rate-nya apaan .), jadi aku ganti pake fic ini yang ratenya aman dibaca, hehehe. **

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sebel sama yang berambut merah sampe tante Lily aku matiin dan Ginny aku buat ngeselin, maap yak…**

**Mudah2an ga mengecewakan ya, so… ripiu plis ^^**


End file.
